Aang Grows Up
by DancingRainx3
Summary: Aang tries to ask Sokka for sex advice... Sokka is NOT pleased. Rated T for very little sexual talk. No smut at all. One-Shot!


**Aang tries to ask Sokka for love advice; Sokka is not pleased.**

Airbender Aang breathed in deeply through his nose, and exhaled the cool, light air out of his mouth. He was busy consuming his free time to airbend items he had with him around. Aang was currently playing around on the top bunk of his and Sokka's bunk bed, spinning two dead fishes around in the air, chuckling at the silly trick he could perform.

But while he was goofing around with his airbending skills and food, his mind pondered about a more serious topic. He's been thinking about something he's never actually thought of before — sex.

Although Aang now sixteen years old, an appropriate age to learn about all the sexual things, he had no idea what anything was. He didn't even understand how it was supposed to happen. Aang would sometimes overhear his girlfriend's older brother Sokka mention about it here and there, but Katara would usually elbow him roughly. She wasn't fond of the topic—or at least she didn't care for talking over it with her own brother.

As Aang continued to wonder about the unknown subject, the clicking of somebody's footsteps interrupted his thoughts. Aang unexpectedly dropped the two fishes he was bending to see his lovely girlfriend's presence stand before him, Katara. She showed him a sweet smile, standing outside the room.

"Mind if I come inside?" She asked.

Aang was quick to return the smile. "Of course."

Katara entered the room; her eyes flickered up towards him. She winced at the dead fish that were laying upon Aang's sheets, but Aang quickly shook his head. "Long story."

She smirked. "I see. I just wanted to tell you I was going out to practice some more moves with my waterbending. You know, just for fun! You could come if you'd like."

"I'd love to but—" he paused, thinking of an excellent idea. He shook his head. "but I rather not leave Sokka alone."

"Oh, Suki will be here with Sokka."

"Still, just in case." He suggested nervously, letting out an innocent chuckle. Katara eyed him carefully, but decided it was best to believe him. Besides, Aang has never once lied to her before. She had her complete trust within him.

"Alright, if you really insist."

Aang swiftly jumped down from the top of the bunk bed, and pressed his lips gently against hers. Her heart leaped, but she managed to give the kiss back after receiving it. "I love you, Katara. Have a fun time."

"I love you too, Aang. I will." She replied softly, feeling her lips curve into her charming smile.

* * *

"Hey, Sokka! Can you come here for a reeeeeeeeally quick moment? Please?" Aang shouted out, the volume in his voice rose high. Sokka groaned, not wanting to depart from his fiancé. Suki giggled, her bright eyes looked up at Sokka.

"Oh, I'll be fine. Go check on the boy, would ya?" She suggested playfully. Sokka grinned at her, quickly giving her a small smooch before hurrying off to the avatar.

As Sokka arrived in Aang's room, he sighed heavily. "What is it now?"

"I have a serious question," Aang tittered, rubbing the back of his neck. "I want to learn about…. Making love."

Sokka's jaw dropped to the ground as his eyes widened to the size of watermelons. "YOU WANT TO KNOCK UP KATARA? SHE'S MY SISTER! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

"No!" Aang gasped at the sounds of it. His whole face was covered in horror at the way Sokka made it sound. "I don't even know exactly what knock up means! Is it like, knocking her out? Are you supposed to do that during intercourse?"

Sokka sighed, slamming his hands into his face as he shook his head. He didn't know how to exactly describe love making to someone—especially a young man like Aang. It irritated him enough having to give Katara a huge speech over something so mature for their age.

"It's pretty much a physical way of showing you love someone, while being naked. There? Are we clear?"

"Not crystal," Aang objected. "why do you have to be naked?"

"Aang, you're sixteen. Don't you think you should have at least learned that basic rule?"

Aang shook his head vigorously. "What else?"

"You at least know you use your private part, right? Where ya pee?" Sokka's voice began to decrease, afraid that Suki would be eavesdropping. The last thing he wanted her to know was that he was practically teaching Aang sex ed.

"I knew that." Aang assured him. "But is that all?"

"Well, when you are MARRIED and living ALONE with my sister, you two will need PROTECTION WHICH I WILL HAPPILY BUY FOR YOU IF YOU CAN'T AFFORD IT." Sokka exclaimed. Aang didn't even come to realize that sex was actually a giant issue, especially to his girlfriend's brother. Aang nodded, understanding everything Sokka was explaining to him.

"Alright, Sokka. I probably should wait until I do actually marry Katara to find out everything else."

"Yes, Aang! You really should!" Sokka snapped, waving his finger right at the tip of Aang's nose. Aang laughed, pushing his hand away. "I'm going to go see how Suki is do—"

"I'm back!" shouted Katara from outside the door. She arrived before them, entering the house. "You two look uncomfortable and awkward. Are you guys alright?"

"Uh," Aang hesitated, looking at Sokka for assistance.

"We were just, um, talking about what to get you for your birthday coming up!"

"Really?" Katara questioned. "My birthday isn't for another four months, and you decide to discuss this now? In the middle of the hallway?"

"I couldn't think of what to get you. I wanted to be ahead of time." Aang was anxiously pulling on the collar on his robe. Sokka nodded as a smirk plastered right on his face.

"Yeah! Aang had a really bad gift idea." Sokka admitted as Aang looked up at him, his eyes filled with worry.

"A bad gift idea? What was it?" she asked.

"NOTHING." They both yelled out in response, turning away from her at the exact same time, and sped off to their rooms. Katara stood there, scratching her head. She closed her eyes tightly and shook her head.

"Boys."


End file.
